Yin and Yank
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: Castle and Beckett get handcuffed...again. Set pre-47 Seconds. A little (long) Christmas present for LittleLizzieZentara.


**Merry Christmas! This is a sort of Christmas present for my darling friend LittleLizzieZentara. She wanted smut for Christmas and I gave this...thing. Barely smut but still odd and M-rated so...hope you guys like it. It's set a few months after Cuffed but before 47 Seconds so there's no angst here. Just weird.**

**Mostly I hope you like it Lizzie, all my love to you.**

**As always you can follow me on twitter **vatrask** or on my new blog: **madamewriterofwrongs (.blgogspot) .com

**Enjoy **

* * *

Consciousness came slowly and painfully with a horrible pounding sensation that mirrored something similar to a jackhammer on the fritz in the middle of Grand Central Station. That was the closest metaphor he had for the pounding headache that was wreaking havoc on his senses at the moment. What the hell happened? He brought his hand up to massage his temple only to find his hand barely mobile, tethered to his side by a heavy weight. Groaning he tugged a little harder on the weight only to be met with a nightmarish familiarity and an echoing groan.

"Beckett?"

"Castle?" Her reply was as weak and groggy as his no doubt was. He could feel her behind him, shifting in her reawakened state and heard a very distinct inhaling gasp that meant she had come to the same conclusion as him. "Castle?" Her voice was louder this time but definitely shaky. "We're handcuffed."

"Uh huh."

"And we're naked."

"Yup…wait what?" He glanced down at his indeed very naked self and suddenly his senses were on high alert. He could feel the cold of – was it cement – floor seeping into his ass and the backs of his legs; his feet were tingling from being asleep and he was all too aware of his naked flesh resting against his partner's naked flesh which did nothing to sooth his member which he quickly tucked between his legs with his free hand. This is was very different from that day three months ago when they had been handcuffed – clothed – by some nefarious tiger smugglers. "We're naked."

"Yes I think I just said that Castle." There was no hiding the breathless irritation in her voice. "What I want to know is how the hell this happened."

"And why we're naked." He agreed with a vigorous nod that she could only feel. "So what do you remember?"

Ignoring the sense of déjà vu and the fact that the cold was dangerously affecting her nipples, Beckett closed her eyes, trying to recall her most recent memory. "We were called out to a man and a woman… in a meat locker… they were strung up and…"

"naked." She opened her eyes at his terrifying addition but couldn't make herself look back over her shoulder.

"Yeah." She pushed her mind passed it "umm…there were needle marks like they'd had blood taken." Her eyes flirted down to their handcuffed hands, her heart pounding in her ears. A fresh needle mark made her voice shake "Lanie said they'd been injected with liquid nitrogen…" her quaking voice was reduced to a whisper "frozen from the inside out."

"Kate" she closed her eyes to drown out his unvoiced question.

"After that we…we…" crap why couldn't she remember?

"We…went to Remy's to pick up lunch for everyone." She nodded, knowing he could feel her every move – or was it just that she was hyper-aware of every inch of skin touching hers? "And then…there was that…man just outside the precinct who stopped and asked for directions."

"Do you think he…" she swallowed "he's our killer?" She flinched at her own choice of words but didn't feel him do the same.

"I don't know but that's the last thing I remember before waking up here. Handcuffed and…"

"naked."

"Yeah."

Silence filled in the empty space between them to a suffocating lull, each lost in their own thoughts of 'what if's and 'oh my god we're naked' as they looked around at their surroundings. It was a warehouse, that much was obvious, but all of the windows lining the space above their heads were covered by tinfoil and the cement floor was an immaculate clean for its emptiness. There was single metal door at the far end of the wide room but aside from that there seemed to be no exit. Castle gulped, finally losing his nerve.

"Okay we need to figure out a plan of attack for when whoever it is comes back."

"Agreed."

"Okay…" his feigned enthusiasm drained just like that "we should stand up."

She winced "right." She nodded "okay; on the count of three." She didn't move.

Neither did he.

"We can figure out a plan of attack from here." She bit her lip.

"Oh for goodness sake." Her heart quickened when he shifted "Kate, I've already seen you naked you might as well see me."

She slapped her hand against the cement, intent on keeping her cool "when did you see me naked?" She squeaked?

Castle winced "After your apartment blew up two years ago. I didn't mean to see, I just wasn't expecting you to be so"

"I got it." She growled. After a moment she let out her breath "alright, let's do this. Ready?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" They rolled over their handcuffed hand and suddenly they were standing an arms-length apart, staring breathlessly into each other's eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. The room slowed down, silence filling the nothingness around them leaving just their bodies less than a foot from each other.

Kate broke first, willing her eyes not to leave his oceanic blue eyes even as they made a beeline for his chest, what his muscles shake with the effort to keep upright. Rick wasn't far behind her, letting his eyes imprint her imagine in his mind as a new fantasy. She was thinner than he remembered her but her arms, wrapped around herself were still perfect just like her mile long legs were perfect and her small, perky breasts were perfect. Her face was glowing beneath the sprinkled layer of dirt obviously lost in thought. Her eyes had combed his arms, toned and tight, matching his thighs, much thicker than she's imagined because yes, she'd imagined him naked – I mean _look_ at him – before she finally made it down to his penis but before the visions of him pushing her up against the nearest wall and fucking her senseless could take over, there was a knock at the door. Three concise knocks before the metal door swung open and the duo turned to face him, as prepared as one could be while buck naked and facing an unknown foe. Well, not so unknown.

"You _were_ the man who asked us for directions." Castle slapped his forehead, slightly embarrassed for the clichéd kidnapping scenario.

"Oh good, you're awake." He walked forward as though he'd never heard Castle speak. "You were out a lot longer than my last two patients. I was worried for a moment you might be dead."

Beckett looked the man up and down; he was a tall, thin man with a distinguished grey beard and salt and pepper hair. He looked every bit the expensive Manhattan doctor with his rounded glasses and thick brown clipboard except for the unusual setting and the gut feeling of imminent doom. "NYPD, identify yourself."

He looked up at them startled, as though seeing them for the first time. "Oh I'm sorry, how horrible rude of me, my name is Dr. Vincent Marks. I'll be your physician today."

"What the hell are you doing?" Castle moved to stand in front of Beckett and she took a brief moment to glance down at his perfectly rounded posterior before returning to the task at hand.

"I'm here to give you your test results of course."

"Our what?"

"Test results." Beckett was _this_ close to smacking that matter-of-fact tone right out of his mouth. "While you were asleep I took the liberty of extracting some of your DNA so that when you awoke you could get your results and be on your way – if you passed of course."

"Passed what?" She stepped out beside Castle.

"The test of course; weren't you listening?" His German accent grew thicker as he continued to speak. "You have been chosen to take part in my experimentation to see if you are each other's genetic mate."

"Genetic mate?" Castle hoped it sounded as crazy to his partner as it did to him.

"Yes," Dr. Marks waved them off, studying his chart as he slowly paced the entrance of the warehouse "so many couples enter relationships not realizing that they are incompatible and thus should not be together."

"So you're testing to see if we can make a baby together?" She paled even as she said it. This was definitely on her top ten list of nightmares.

"Precisely."

"And if we aren't…" Castle said slowly.

"Well it's my obligation as your doctor to ensure that you are doing good rather than harm to society."

"So you freeze them?" Beckett marched forward only to be pulled back a moment later by Castle. He wasn't going to budge.

"I preserve their body so that they may further society even if they cannot help to populate it."

"And you take their clothes because…"

Dr. Marks looked up at the pair from over his glasses, a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Beckett shiver "well I can't get your DNA from just anywhere."

Castle was very close to throwing up but at least Beckett had some semblance of a plan "I am an NYPD detective; the police are on their way. Let us go and I promise the district attorney will go lightly on your sentence."

The doctor looked at her, unconvinced and reached into the left pocket of his lab coat, retrieving what looked to be a bulky garage door remote. With the flick of a button he looked at her and smirked as Castle suddenly fell to the floor as electricity shot through his body from his cuff and he began to convulse. Beckett fell to the floor with him, staring in horror as her partner thrashed and writhed beside her, unable to stop it. But just as quickly, the convulsing stopped and he relaxed into the floor, unconscious. Instantly, she leaned over his chest, feeling his neck for a pulse and listening for a heartbeat. Finding one, she sagged in relief for a brief moment before turning on the doctor. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Those are no ordinary handcuffs, _detective_, they've been specially wired to release a shockwave of electricity through the handcuffs at the flick of a button. Lie to me again and your lover will die regardless of whether you pass. Am I clear?" Without waiting for her response, he smiled "your results will be in momentarily. I'll be back."

And then he was gone.

She watched the door for a full minute before she was convinced that the doctor was actually gone and then returned to Castle who was just waking up. "Oh thank god." She breathed, running her hand over his shoulder as he groaned, reaching for his head.

"What happened?" She helped him to sit up, keeping her hand glued to his shoulder.

"He electrocuted you." She was still inspecting his body for bruises or scraps from his fall, even as he watched her. "I was worried that you might have been…" she looked up into his eyes and saw the concern there that she felt in her gut. She swallowed "that you might have been hurt."

Castle watched his partner's face; that wasn't what she was thinking and they both knew it but there was no way in hell either of them would voice it. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Her smile was weak at best but it was there and it gave him hope that things were going to be okay. "But for now, my butt's getting cold; can we stand again?"

Wordlessly, she helped him to stand, her eyes still roaming his upper body. Seeing her so worried, warmed and squeezed his heart. The crazy doctor had said something to her while he was unconscious that really shook her. "You know I still don't see why it was necessary to _keep_ us naked after he…did his thing."

She breathlessly laughed. Humor in the face of adversity; that was his defence mechanism right? Meaning, he was _really_ worried and didn't want her to know. Great "and here I thought you would be dying to get me naked, Castle."

"I do," his voice was so gentle, she looked up at him in fascination "but on our terms not some psycho doctor's."

Beckett stared up at her partner – the man she cared about, maybe even loved – with startling vulnerability. Castle reached out to hold her shoulders to stop the shaking she didn't realize was happening. "I don't want us to die." She confessed quietly. There was no other option; they weren't lovers, they weren't compatible. They were going to die, frozen and naked in some meat locker across town. She'd had her fill of freezers and handcuffs to last a lifetime.

"At least we're…we're not alone." He almost said 'together' but caught himself at the last moment.

But Kate saw it and she melted against him "you really do love me." She was startled when he blinked. Had she just said that out loud? Crap.

"Um, what?"

She looked into his eyes and saw only confusion. He'd heard her but he didn't really understand and that was her fault. It was now or never – literally. "Castle…Rick…I…remember everything about the shooting." Her gaze fell to the floor "every moment of that day is _engraved_ in my brain." She laughed. "Of all the days to tell me you love me." Castle opened his mouth, not sure what would come out but she stopped him with a slow shake of her head. "It was just so much to process and I…I'm sorry for lying to you at the hospital and all those times after." She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "In the months after the shooting I-I kind of thought you forgot so I-I didn't bring it up; and I was just trying to figure out how I felt about you but it didn't take long for me to realize that… I love you too." He was still staring at her; just staring dumbfounded without moving or breathing. Her heart sunk down to her stomach and she bit her lip. Oh god. Had his feelings changed? Had she waited too long to make her confession?

Without thinking, she used her free hand to wrap around his neck, tugging him down until their lips met in a sweet, desperate kiss. It only lasted a moment before he pushed her back, their handcuffs clanging together. "Wai-wha-what did you say?"

She breathed him in "I love you." They met in the middle, lips melting into each other, perfect and rough; a harsh surprise splashing them in the gut and grasping hold of their breath. Everything was frantic, unconscious and groping. The clanking handcuffs fed their need to be closer as they tugged the pinched skin of their hands until they were flush against each other, their hands trapped between their naked bodies. She moaned when she felt his erection pressing against their hands and she startled out of a laugh.

"You realize your timing is the absolute worst." He laughed with her, bringing their joined hands up so he could kiss her fingertips, running his hand through her hair with his free hand.

Before he could respond there was the distinct click of a lock and then the warehouse door swung open and the good doctor returned once again with his clipboard, waving it around with child-like excitement. "Your results are in!" Beckett turned to the man fast approaching them and, clearly without thinking, she waited until he was mere feet away before springing into action, delivering a swift kick to the groin that knocked the doctor to his knees. Another kick to the head and he was unconscious, the clipboard flying to the end of the room, forgotten. Beckett suddenly dropped to the floor when Castle collapsed, a shockwave spiking his nervous system and dragging her down with him. She turned back to the doctor to find he had fallen on his side, right onto the controller. She could feel the effects of the electrocution shaking her arm but she used her free arm to crawl over to their assailant, grunting with the effort it took to push him onto his back. Moments later, the shaking subsided and once again, Rick was left barely conscious and Kate collapsed against his chest, thoroughly exhausted.

"Oh Castle," she heaved "I think we're safe for now. Someone must have seen that guy and they'll eventually find us." She sat up on her elbows, looking down in him concerned "Castle? Rick? Come on Rick don't do this to me now." She lightly patted his cheek until he groaned. "Good boy," she smiled down at his dazed expression. He looked so innocent and – dare she say – cute this way "good boy." She placed her hands around his face and pulled him into a celebratory kiss which he hastily returned. When he found the strength he sat up, pulling her legs over his hips while she continued to grip his back and neck with desperate fire scathing through her veins.

Kate moaned into him as she felt his erection pressing against her center and she ground against it clinging to his body. She couldn't get enough of him and he was responding in kind, pulling her as close as ever so in blinding moment of passion, she let her had drop between them and stroke him roughly, groaning when he bucked into her. "Screw it" was the only warning he had before she positioned his member at her entrance and she sunk down onto him.

Taken mostly by surprise he held her waist as he rolled over her, pushing himself deeper inside. His movements were slow and long, matching each stroke with a tender look in his eyes. His grip on their cuffed hands was loose and his free hand swept feathers across her neck and down her ribs and back up; so sweet and gentle. It was infuriating.

With a growl of frustration, she wrapped her legs tightly around his thighs and flipped them, trapping both of his hands above his head. "We can make love later," she seared her lips to his, biting down on his skin as she pulled away "right now I'm in the mood for a nice, quick _fuck_." She began a rhythm faster, and heavier than his, rocking her hips in a circular motion while her fingernails dug into the palms of his hands. Emboldened, Rick rose up over her and began to thrust harder and harder, his teeth coming down to the tendon of her neck while she hummed in ecstasy. Their joined hands came between them, pressing to their midriffs in a circular pressure as a constant reminder that they were in the present and not some distant, dizzying future. He continued his journey from her neck down to her breasts, suckling her nipple while her head reeled, clouded with the buildup between her legs threatening to boil over.

She came with a moan of delight, letting her head fall back limply as her vision turned white. But he didn't stop his thrusts but rather rolled over so her back was pressed hotly against the cement as he continued until she was near her second orgasm before he finally released inside of her and rolled over in exhaustion. As she worked to calm her breathing, her fingers found his in the handcuffs and squeezed them tightly.

"Shit," he slapped his forehead "I'm sorry Kate, I wasn't thinking. It was a"

"Don't you dare say that was a mistake, Richard Castle."

"Well I mean we weren't using protection or anything and that was just…the heat of the moment you know? A little adrenaline rush after knocking the bad guy on his ass and getting me electrocuted."

She felt the laughter bubble up in her chest before bursting in a fit of breathless giggles. "Alright Rick I'll forgive you this one time but after this you have to promise to use a condom if we're going to get captured and have sex in the middle of an abandoned warehouse."

"After this?" Beckett shook her head but still didn't look him in the eye. That's the part of that sentence that he clung to?

"Well yes," she reasoned "after confessing our undying love for each other and having sex while held captive, we should at least give 'togetherness' a shot – don't you agree?" She rolled onto her elbow to look at him as he mirrored her position, his eyes roaming her face with awe.

"I love you," he leaned forward and they met in a sweet kiss before they helped each other back into their former sitting positions, back to back, their fingers caressing each other's lightly. She tilted her head back to where Dr. Marks was still lying unconscious. "You did a good job on him" he smirked, looking over at her.

"He was pissing me off," he hummed noncommittally "so how long do you think until Ryan and Esposito figure out where we are and come looking?"

"I give it two hours tops."

An hour and a half later, Castle rubbed his sore wrists as Beckett returned to his side, now dressed in police sweats while Ryan and Esposito avoided their eye contact. "So after you knocked the doctor unconscious what happened?"

The couple didn't hesitate "nothing."

Beckett cleared her throat "I knocked him out and then we just waited for you guys to show up." The boys made no comment but it was clear they didn't believe her. "So umm…what's up with the doctor anyways?"

Ryan flipped to a page in his notebook "Doctor Vincent Marks, a neurosurgeon turned experimental scientist was fired from his job at some city research facility three months ago on charges that he was mentally unstable. Turns out his wife left him because they couldn't get pregnant and married a younger man who got her pregnant shortly after." He nodded to a uniform who handed them a clipboard before returning to his duties "after that he bought the warehouse under his wife's name and began kidnapping couples in some weird eugenics experiment trying to determine which couples can conceive."

"Yeah, he said something about only couples who can repopulate the earth deserve to live." Ryan smirked as he showed the clipboard to Esposito who echoed his partner's expression before turning to the couple.

"Huh, what do you know?" He tossed them the clipboard before walking away "glad you guys are all right."

Castle caught the clipboard and glanced down at it before showing it to Beckett. "Well, what do you know?" She leered at him before grabbing his bruised wrist, caressing the tender flesh there. "Let's go home, Castle."


End file.
